The Art Of Learning How To Enjoy Life Again
by SonChin
Summary: The day in the park ends up with an accident. SuFin-family fluff turns into Finland-angst. Human names used. Rating races up to T in time. Chapter 1:Prologue


Cold.

It was Tino's very first thought as he opened his eyes and gazed ou of the bedroom windov. The sky was a shade of a pale gray, and the sun was hopelessly trying to cast its rays through the thick curtain of clouds. Trees were covered in thick layer of white, powdery snow.

To anyone who loved the sun and warmth, the sight would've been devasting, but not to Tino. No, he loved the freshness of the cold winter breeze, the crumble of frozen snow under his boots, and the Northern star-bright nights, perhaps featuring some breathtaking auroras.

He turned around to face his lover, only to find him fast asleep. Strange, how normally such a stern-looking man could in his sleep be equal to an angel. And was that a smile he thought he saw on Berwald's lips? Tino felt a sudden urge to plant a kiss on them, but decided to let the other man have his beauty sleep. He knew how Berwald loved to sleep late in the morning. Reluctantly, he crawled out from the fluffy and warm sheets and made his way to the door, snapping a pair of woolen socks with him and headed towards the kitchen. Hana-Tamago greeted him with a pleading look in her eyes and wagging her little tail. Tino scratched her behind her ears and opened the door leading to their backyard. The puppy sprinted into the whiteness and blended into the white background perfectly. There was no worry of her getting lost, though, because a minute later she darted back into the warm house. She was, after all, just a small puppy and it was -20 degrees Celsius out there. Tino closed the door behind her and started to make some coffee.

Soon enough, as he was cutting bread for breakfast, he heard footsteps behind him and felt a pair of small hands hugging him.

'Good morning, Mama!' came Peter's enthustiatic greeting.

'Morning there, Peter', Tino said, ruffling the kid's fair hair with a smile on his face (although his inner self was frowning for being called 'Mama', again.)

'How come you're up so early? It's very rare from you to be awake before your father.' Peter looked at him with bright eyes, looking like he had been told that from the next moment, it'd be his birthday every day.

'I'm just so excited! You and Papa promised that we'd be going to the park today, remember?'

'Of course I remember, sweetie. Now, have some breakfast so you'll have plenty of energy to play around.'

The boy obeyed and sat himself to one of the chairs of their round kitchen table. He closely observed as Tino placed all the breakfast supplies onto the table and handed a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of him. Peter looked at it with a watery mouth; he simply loved every single piece of food and drink his 'Mama' made. (Heck, they bet Arthur's cencor-worth foods anytime!)

Berwald stepped into the room, still sleepy and hair sticking up in every possible direction. He patted Peter's head on his way to the kitchen counter and grabbed Tino by his waist (just like Peter had done), and nuzzeled his chin into the crook of the shorter male's neck.

'_God morgon_, sleepyhead', Tino said softly and flushed slightly. He wasn't quite fond to this kind of intimacy in front of their son. But Berwald didn't seem to mind.

'_God morgon_', he answered, tightening his grip and planting a kiss on Tino's flushed cheek.

'Would you **mind**, people are trying to eat here', Peter announced sharply. Berwald frowned at him, clearly unamused by the interruption of his cuddlemoment, but kissed Tino once more before sitting by the table and facing his son.

'What's up w'th yo' t'day? You're l'ike on' of th'se D'racell-bunn'es', he asked as Peter looked like he was about to grow a pair of wings and fly off.

'Don't say you've already forgotten, Papa!'

'Forg'tten wh't?' Seriously, was his father always this slow, Peter thought a bit frustrated.

'You and Mama promised to take me to the park.'

'Oh. Th't.' Berwald took a sip from his coffee and looked out from the window. It was starting to snow again.

'Don't yo'u think it's a b't to' cold f'r th't? We co'ld go an'ther day, yo' kn'w..'

'But Papa, you already promised! And I'll put enough clothes on, I swear, just please let's go today, please!' peter whined and a puppy face he knew his father couldn't resist. It took effect immediately, as Berwald's stern look started to soften. He quickly glanced at Tino for backup, but the Finn just smiled.

'At least there's no wind. I'm sure we'll be just fine.' Berwald accepted his loss and nodded in agreement.

'YES, thank you, Papa! And thank you, Mama! I'll go get dressed!' After that, Peter half sprinted, half danced to his room, leaving his adoptive parents to drink their coffees with amused looks on their faces.

'I never knew you would be concerned about it being too cold. You used to run around half naked at this time of the year. Or did you have something planned for today?' Tino asked as he smoothed the Swede's knuckles with his thumb. Berwald furrowed his brows.

'I j'st h've a feel'ng it'd be b'tter to st'y at home t'day..'

'You're just worrying too much. Everything will go just fine. And it's a beautiful day, what could possibly go wrong?' Berwald shrugged.

'I g'ess you're r'ght..' But he was still suspicious about it; he had a sort of sixth sense for these kind of things.

'Are you still drinking that coffee?!? Come ON, get dressed and let's GO already!!' Peter ran back to the kitchen wearing clothes he could've conquered Antarctica with.

'H'ld yo'r h'rses, I'm n't 'ven aw'ke yet', Berwald chuckled.

Peter's face dropped. The adults were still not ready. Tino rose and hurried to save the kid's mood.

'Why don't you wait a little so that I get my clothes on, we can go outside and shovel the snow from the driveway, okay?' Peter's face lit up again and he ran to the door.

'Last on out is a rotten egg!' he shouted on his way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So yeah, I came up with another SuFin-fic. There's never enough of it IMO :D This is just the introduction to the whole fic, I originally planned this'd contain also the first chapter but gave up. Have mercy, I wanted to post it as soon as I can and it's almost 5 AM. I was up all night~~

Translation: _God morgon_ is Swedish and means 'Good morning' (pretty obvious, huh?)

And I hate to try and write Berwald's dialect, so it's really half-assed D:

But now I'm really going to get some rest to this cabbage, cya, huns 3

Chin

PS. I don't own Hetalia, belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

PPS. Read and review to make me a happy little girl :3

Now, to bed


End file.
